theoldonesfandomcom-20200216-history
Ghost
} Ghost } Species Information Status Extant Season(s) 1 ▪ 2 ▪ 3 ▪ 4 ▪ 11 Distinction Veil Matter Intangibility Invisibility A ghost is the soul and spirit of a deceased individual that can under certain circumstances appear as a visible manifestation to the living. Origination Any supernatural entity that is defined being a human, vampire, werewolf, witch or hybrid must die and not accept their deaths. Depending on the desire to continue living and non-acceptance, the spirit would acknowledge to manifest in the physical plane. Supernatural Purgatory The Other Side is the mysterious dimension where the spirits of dead supernatural beings reside. It was created by Lorena so that if the original congregation, The Old Ones took the cure; they will go to the Other Side along with her when their lives become eradicated. By ensuring that all supernatural beings went to this purgatory after death, instead of finding peace and moving on with her everlasting interims, Lorena ensured that if The Old Ones chose to die, they would end up with her on the Other Side when her death approached. In the final season of the series, it is mentioned that Ayana Bennett is the only one able to "drop the veil" between this side and the Other Side, there by destroying it and allowing all the dead there to return to this world. Physical & Psychological Traits To those that could see them, ghosts are no different to how they appeared prior to their deaths and are usually seen garbed in the very same attire(s) they worse up to that point. Apparently, the semblance is so striking that not even vampires, with all their enhanced senses are incapable of differentiating ghosts from their live counterparts. The ghosts are not physical matter, so they can not physically interact with their environment. The only way for them to communicate with the living is through dreams or the possession. Most ghosts are sometimes corporeal form they had when they were alive but with injuries or physical consequences when they died. The personality of the ghosts is the same as when they were alive, but may switch to a state of sadness, anger, pain, distress, among many others, depending on how they die. To those that could see them, ghosts are no different to how they appeared prior to their deaths, and are usually seen garbed in the very same attire(s) they worse up to that point. Apparently, the semblance is so striking that not even Vampires, with all their enhance senses, are incapable of differentiating ghosts from their live counterparts. Powers and Abilities *'Immortality:' Ghosts are eternal beings and will exist forever. *'Possession:' The act of controlling and manipulating the body, mind, and soul of a living person. *'Teleportation:' The act of transporting ones self from one location to another by supernatural means. This power is mainly rooted on the fact that ghosts lack a substantial presence in the physical world. Hence, they are unbound by the borders of space, allowing them to appear and disappear from place to place as they wish. *'Intangibility:' Being disembodied souls of the departed, Ghosts cannot be affected by aspects within the physical realm. *'Manifestation:' Given the right circumstances, Ghosts can make their presence manifest in the physical world, allowing them to interact like they were back when they were alive. However, such circumstances usually involve a powerful magical effect (i.e. a magic artifact giving them physical form, the Veil to the Other Side being lowered, or the Other Side itself being destroyed.) *'Shape Shifting:' Ghosts can take any form they choose, but will usually manifest a form the same or simular to the one they had in life. *'Vampire Abilities:' If a vampire becomes a spirit, they will still possess their vampire abilities. *'Werewolf Abilities:' If a werewolf becomes a spirit, they will still possess their werewolf abilities. *'Witchcraft Abilities:' If a witch becomes a spirit, they will still possess their witchcraft abilities. Weaknesses *'Isolation:' Ghosts can only make contact with the living is by being summoned by a medium. However if a medium chooses to isolates themselves from the spirit, the ghost will be unable to communicate. *'Witchcraft:' Like all creatures, ghosts are susceptible to witchcraft. *'Oblivion:' Some sort of unknown force, possibly the spirits was able to send horrendous supernatural spirits into oblivion and possibly destroying them forever or an eternal torture. *'Finding Peace:' It is possible that when some spirits find peace, they overall cease to exist. Sacrifices It was discovered that a sacrifice can help a ghost to regain the human's qualities again. The spiritual corporeal can do everything it wants, but can be only observed by the person who helped it return. The spell which maintains the life of a ghost can be broken by an another spell caused by a powerful witch. *'Magic:': Witches have the power to both summon and banish spirits. Spiritual Communication To be possible to communicate with a ghost, a human has to be practically dead. This ability also works in cases of resurrection. See Also: Medium Oblivion Oblivion was a mysterious plane/state of being when The Other Side was imploding and spirits of the deceased were dissipating there and possibly destroyed. The Other Dimension The Other Dimension is a mysterious dimension where spirits are transported and are left ambulating around the location they reside. Unlike The Other Side, day by day time passes and the spirits have to live on consistently but it remains unknown if it remains forever. ﻿Ghosts in the Series *Victoria Bennett *Lauren Bennett *Vivian Category:Species Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Seasons Category:Films Category:Supernatural Groups Category:Immortal